


[Art] The Feather

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN RBB 2017] It's traditional for angels to give their desired partner their feathers. They think it's incredibly romantic to pick the most beautiful feathers they have, pluck them out, ignoring the pain of doing so, and offer them to the person they love. It's extremely intimate, a show of intentions, of how serious they are, in human terms it would probably be akin to a marriage proposal. Gadreel wants to do that. Even with his imperfect feathers, he simply has none that aren't bent, scorched or damaged in some way. Despite worrying that he has nothing better to offer, it doesn’t stop him from presenting Sam with the least pathetic looking one he has nevertheless…





	[Art] The Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928629) by [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot). 



> Part of the Supernatural Reversebang 2017
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank and dedicate this to etysky, without her I wouldn’t have participated in this reversebang or drawn this at all, she was the one who motivated me to draw Sam/Gadreel again, so big thanks go to her! <3
> 
> Also, thanks so much to the lovely author, angelus2hot, who claimed this and wrote an amazing story! I do have additional art planned, but sadly did not get it done in time, busy time of year with lots of work and all that crap, but I hope to finish it soonish and will upload it as a second chapter then. Anyway, please check out the awesome story! 
> 
> [You can find the story here on LJ ](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/760861.html)or at AO3 with the link above.

[](https://imgur.com/mmm0cmD)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/168240187732)


End file.
